


Never too late

by Ttamer2468



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttamer2468/pseuds/Ttamer2468
Summary: Major spoilers for those of you who haven't finished Life is Strange 2!!! Be warned! I'm basing this fic off of my ending. The ending that, out of the seven, I liked the most. Sean is sad and lonely and Lyla can see it. So she invites him to a singles event to try and meet some people. I also don't quite know who im pairing him with yet though. Probably someone I make up. Or Jacob idk. Sean really got hot huh? On god? Just like that?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. 31 year old virgin( issa joke y'all, ain't nothing wrong with that)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Spoilers! You have been warned.

Sean had just gotten out of prison no more than a month ago and he couldn't believe what he was hearing already. 

"Sean c'mon you have to! It's just one night and I'll be going as well!" Lyla had quite literally forced and gave Sean no other option but to move in with her because she exclaimed they had years of catching up to do even though they talked whenever Sean was able to make his phone calls. He was able to make at least one phone call per day. Daniel was 4 days out of the week, which allowed him to also talk to his grandparents and occasionally his mother. And Lyla got 3. Fast forward and here she is trying to make him go to a singles event when he's still fresh out of prison.

"Lyla come on… look at me!" He gestured up and down his body "im a fucking mess!" 

Lyla laughed "Are you kidding? You're hot Sean!" Sean had beefed up in prison. Not much but a little. His biceps and chest were definitely noticeable differences but during prison he had gained a bit of a tummy that Karen has teased him about. "You definitely got your father's looks." She gave him another look and scrunched her nose a bit and made a face "Maybe do without the beard though."

Sean was actually offended by that. He liked his beard. It was the one thing he liked about himself actually. "Wha-?! No! The beard stays! I like it."

"Fine the beard can stay."

Right now Sean was watching TV in their shared living room and Lyla was getting ready for work when she brought up the singles event. Apparently Lyla hasn't had much luck in the dating pool either throughout these last 15 years. Lyla has had some boyfriends she's mentioned but none of them ever worked out for more than about 3 months. And Sean? Well he's only ever had two things you could maybe consider a relationship. One was whatever he had with Jenn at the time, gosh he could barely even remember her name, and the other was with Finn. Sean's first kiss had been with Finn and that was the last time he had ever had any romantic contact with anyone for 15 years, despite all the stereotypes and rumors there are about prison. Yes there was shower sex and relationships in prison but, Sean never partook in any of it. Sean knew he had to get back out there eventually. Just not this early.

"Lyla… I- I really don't know. When I said im a mess I meant in more ways than one y'know? The things I've seen and been through during that time we ran away and with prison on top of that? I don't want anyone to have to carry that baggage." Sean didn't know when he had started crying but the next thing he knew there were tears flooding down his cheeks and Lyla was by his side hugging and shushing him. 

"Sean. Hey. Let's make a deal okay" she lifts Sean's head up. "One night. I will keep an eye on you. And if I see you're getting too uncomfortable I'll take us home. Sound good?" Lyla had given Sean some tissues and gotten up and grabbed her purse to get ready and head out for her shift at work.

"Fine. Fine." Sean said while wiping his eyes. "But I'm not shaving the beard and I'm keeping my hair the way it is. I just grew it back and I like it fluffy." 

"I actually love your hair. I never said to get rid of it" she went over to Sean from behind the couch he was sitting on in front of the tv and ruffled his hair before making a beeline for the door so Sean's backhanded swat didn't get her. "Okay. Gotta go to work before I'm late! Bye! Kisses, I love you. Oh! And my credit card is on the counter if you want to order out and if not there's-"

"Food in the fridge. Yes, Lyla, you tell me everyday. Thank you. Be safe."

Lyla made a kissy noise and closed the door behind her leaving for work. 

Sean felt like a burden to Lyla. He felt like he was using her because it's been a month and he still hasn't found a job. Everyone knows Sean has to start out slow again though so no one gives him shit for it. Especially Lyla. She had told Sean that if she was locked up for 15 years with no modern luxuries she would binge tv and eat as much as she could as well. She genuinely didn't seem to mind that Sean was taking the time to readjust back to life. 

His phone buzzed on the table next to him and it was a message from Daniel. Lyla had bought Sean a phone and it was only last week that he figured out it was the newest phone that had just came out 4 months ago. Sean was appalled and felt like he didn't deserve it but Lyla didn't want to hear it. Sean knew she made good money but he felt like it was too much.

Sean picked up the phone and opened his message from Daniel. It was a snapchat message. Sean couldn't believe snapchat was still a thing after all this time. But here it is probably 500 updates later and still used frequently by basically everyone. 

The message from Daniel was him asking if Sean wanted to play a few rounds of this one game Daniel has apparently been hooked on all year. Apparently Lyla plays it with Daniel pretty often as well and sometimes Sean will watch Lyla play as this one character with a beard and cocky attitude who can make decoys of himself. The character is actually pretty cute but Sean would never admit to being attracted to a video game character because the teasing from Lyla would never end. 

Sean replied with a "sorry bro. Not in the mood for games rn :(" and left it at that. Daniel understood though, so he didn't push Sean any further. 

Sean had successfully put himself in a sad mood while thinking of this singles event and turned off the tv. He got up off the couch and headed towards his room and went to bed, forgetting to even eat anything.


	2. Self care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut in this chapter. Also spoiler warning still!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean is 31 right now. Just want to remind everyone. And remember theres spoilers.

Sean woke up to Lyla in his room rummaging through his closet throwing clothes everywhere and murmuring to herself. 

Sean sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Lyla? What the hell are you doing?"

Lyla jumped out of surprise, apparently not expecting Sean to wake up through her rampage. "Jesus you scared me Sean! And holy cow your voice is sexy in the morning now. I don't know how 15 years managed to change that but I'm not complaining." She stood from where she was kneeling on the ground and placed her hands on her hips and looked at Sean sternly. "You have nothing good to where for tonight!"

Sean was dumbfounded. "Lyla… I just got out of prison…"

"Yeah yeah, excuses." Lyla picked up a long sleeved white tee shirt with a tiny dip that shows the chest. "What about this?"

"Lyla I've had that since Prison. That's literally what I was wearing when you guys first saw me again. Also i just realized I'm not wearing any pants and this is really embarrassing." Sean covered himself up more with his blankets.

"Sean, please, i've literally seen your dick before. Not on purpose but I've seen it. And you've been my best friend for, you know, like 25 plus fucking years? So I don't want to hear it." She started tossing more clothes around. 

"Yeah if you wouldn't have barged into my house so much when we were younger and burst into my room whenever you wanted, then you wouldn't have seen my dick." Sean grabbed his phone off the end table beside him and started aimlessly scrolling through it. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hey. Come on and get up. We're going shopping for clothes. This isn't a super fancy event but I at least want to get you something nice." Lyla started heading for the door that lead out to the living room. Before she exited she turned around again "This will be good for you Sean. I promise. And remember our deal. I will take you back home as soon as you want to go." And with that she left the room.

Sean stayed sat up in bed leaning against the headboard with his phone in his hand. He rubbed a hand down his face and groaned a little louder than he expected it to come out. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He took his shirt off and started the water in the shower so it could heat up. As he stood there waiting he took a glance in the mirror at himself. He definitely wasn't bad looking, he thought. Not as scrawny as he used to be. He's not bodybuilder big but he's got muscle now. He doesn't have abs either. He's gotten a little pudge while in prison but he thinks he looks good with it. By the time he got done with his self inspection the water was warm enough for him to get in.

Lyla had bought Sean some fancy shampoo and conditioner which was super nice. Sean usually took quick showers when he was younger but now he takes his time with them. And by that he means he slinks down to the tile floor of the shower and just lets the water wash over him before he actually starts cleaning himself. He knows it's because he's depressed, but he also likes to think it calms his mind down from overthinking too much. 

Sean didn't even realize how lonely he was before Lyla brought up the singles event. Sean's still wrapping it around his head that he can have a normal life again. That he doesn't have anything to run away from, no one is after him and he's not trapped anymore. Big change after nearly 16 years. It wasn't a full year that him and Daniel were on the run. It started near the end of October and ended in July… he couldn't believe he managed to make it that long with a 10 year old. So the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this event could be a good opportunity. And if it fails then at least he can say he tried.

Sean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the growing erection of his between his legs. By now he was half hard. 

"You pick the worst moments huh?" Sean hasn't masturbated in about 3 months. He tried not to do it much in prison because there was hardly anything around for him to clean up with after and because the prison got pretty quiet at night and he didn't want the person in the next cell over to hear him beating his meat. And he didn't want to do it at Lylas house yet because he felt weird, like it didn't fully feel like his home yet even though he knew he was going to be here for quite some time. But he's been neglecting himself so much and its beginning to become a little unbearable.

"Ugh.. I…" Sean looked around the shower and found what he was looking for. A bottle of body wash sitting in the corner. He grabbed the body wash and put some on his fingers. He stopped to look at it and think for a moment. He deserves this, he thought. 

Slowly but surely, Sean leaned back against the shower wall a little more and spread his legs open a bit. He took the two fingers he had with soap on them and traced them around his entrance. He thought about it again before finally coming to a decision and pushed one finger inside. This definitely wasn't his first time fingering himself. He did it in prison on the super rare occasion that he had the showers to himself. It was slow and painful at first but eventually became manageable. Before he knew it he was adding a second finger in because one wasn't enough.

He picked a nice pace and pumped his fingers inside himself over and over and it started to feel really good. He accidentally let out a whisper of a moan and quickly covered his mouth with his other hand. He needed more. He added a third finger in and it took him a few seconds to readjust to the size before he was pumping into himself again. He was getting desperate and shaky with the thrust of his fingers. He found the sweet spot he was looking for and shouted into his own hand. He halted for a moment to listen and see if Lyla had heard at all. When he decided the coast was clear he went back to fucking himself. His hand eventually started to cramp up so he stopped thrusting and instead decided to experiment by rotating his hips on his fingers. It felt amazing. He picked a nice rhythm riding his fingers, hitting his sweet spot every time and trying to stifle obscene moans into his hand. His orgasm hit him by complete surprise. He shouted a little into his hand and he tossed the back of his head a little harshly into the shower wall. He didn't even touch his dick. He didn't stop moving his hips on his fingers until he was completely spent. He rode every last drop he could manage out of himself.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and removed his hand from his face and sat there gasping and trying to regain his breath. That was the best orgasm he's had in such a long time… 

He finally washed his body and hair and made sure there was no… evidence, left on the shower floor and left the bathroom to get changed in his room. Lyla was out in the living room watching TV and scrolling through her phone seeming to be in her world to notice anything. So hopefully she didn't hear. 

She looked over towards Sean and smiled "Ready to go?" 

Sean smiled back. "Yup let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The event is next chapter! :D also this is fiction... that being said, never ever use soap as a lubricant substitute.


	3. Take some time getting back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Sean sat at a bar away from all the noise and people. The event was at a local bar and there was a sign outside that said that tonight was only for people between the ages of 25 to 35. Apparently they had elderly singles events as well. Sean is dressed in a kind of tight blue sweater that Lyla had said he looked really handsome in, and some simple black jeans. Sean is really regretting his decision to come but this is better than sitting in his room crying himself to sleep early again. He'll just go home and cry himself to sleep at a later time today. 

Sean looks over and spots Lyla at a small table talking with some guy. Sean can't get a good look at the guy from where he's sitting but he's making Lyla laugh so he guesses it's going well. Lyla is keeping her promise with Sean and checks on him with many, many glances over in his direction. Which Sean returns with a small smile and a nod of his head.

Its nearing the final hours of the event and the space is clearing out some. Sean had talked to a few people but he doesn't think any of them showed actual interest. He talked to about 3 to 4 girls and there was one guy who had approached him as well but that was about it. He thinks they all lost interest as soon as they saw his glass eye. Which totally didn't bring his self esteem down. Nope. Not at all. 

It's 10:42 and the event ends at midnight. He knew this was a mistake. He starts to feel tears forming and quickly runs out to the car to wait for the event to be over. Why the hell did he do this? He's so stupid to think he could've thought that was a good idea.

Not more than 5 minutes later Lyla and the guy she was talking to walk out of the bar and she's waving goodbye to him. She rushes to her car immediately after and gets in. By then Sean was failing to hold back the sobbing.

Lyla looked at Sean like she was about to say something but she stopped herself because she thought maybe talking wasn't the best idea right now. She started the car and headed home.

They pulled into her driveway and Sean was fighting back the full blown meltdown he was getting ready to have as soon as he would enter his room. 

Lyla unlocked the house and Sean quickly went to his room and locked it behind him. On the other side, Lyla heard Sean's muffled sobs through the wall. Lyla shouldn't have pushed him to go to this event. She hated hearing him like this. Before she knew it she was crying as well because she hated seeing Sean upset. She went to her room and tried her best to listen out for Sean just in case he needed something. When Lyla heard his cries calm down she had assumed Sean had finally managed to go to sleep. She closed her eyes as well and went to bed.

Sean woke up at 3:44am… he remembers crying for an hour or two and that's about it. So he had successfully cried himself to sleep again. He rolled over to his side and grabbed his phone from his end table. There were a few messages from Mom and Daniel asking about how the event went. He ignored them though.

His stomach started rumbling while he was scrolling through his phone. He was hungry because he forgot to fucking eat again. He got out of bed and got dressed to go to the kitchen. After rummaging around the fridge and pantry for a few minutes, nothing looked good to him here. He grabbed his keys and made sure to bring his eyepatch and left to go find something to eat. He knew of a few 24 hour diners around the area. Lyla never left Seattle so Sean knew the neighborhood she lived in pretty well by memory. 

He pulled into the parking lot of a diner Sean would visit sometimes after a track race all those years ago. He loved the food here and his dad loved congratulating him, even if he lost the race. He hopes the food didn't change much. 

He went inside the diner and looked around at the early morning crowd of people. It wasn't busy by any means but there were quite a few people for it being 4am. He doesn't recognize anyone in the diner. Not even any of the staff. The people he knew who worked here must have moved on. Sean took a seat at a booth near the far back wall, away from everyone else's gaze. He grabbed a menu from a rack at the edge of the table near the wall and looked at it. There was a ton of new stuff. 

He used to always get the french toast from here. Yet he didn't see it on the menu. Sean sighed and put the menu down in front of him. He feels dumb for being dramatic over a diner not having french toast but nothing has ever went right in his life. So why start now huh? 

He leaned back in the diner booth rubbing both hands over his face and groaning a bit. He was so caught up in being dramatic that he didn't even hear the footsteps of the waiter approaching him. 

"Hey buddy, what drink can I get you started with this morning?" The waiter said.

Sean jumped in his seat a little and removed his hands from his face. "Sorry.. uh I… sorry"

The man laughed and wow… he had a really really cute smile. "No no it's fine trust me."

Sean sat back up in the booth and looked at the drink options. "Can I just have, um, a cup of coffee?" He looked back up at the waiter who was looking at his eyepatch but quickly averted his gaze once Sean looked back up. 

"Of course! And how would you like it?"

"Uh. Just black is fine." 

"Alright. I'll have that right out for you!" The man walked away and Sean breathed a sigh of relief. Why do people make him so nervous now? He supposed fifteen years of barely talking to anyone could do that to you. 

Sean took another look over the menu looking for an alternative food option but quickly gave up. He was really looking forward to that french toast. Who knows if it'll even taste the same. It's been so long they've probably switched up the recipe to everything. 

The waiter came back quickly with Sean's coffee and sat it down gently on the table. "Man, I gotta say… you look really bummed. You ok?"

Sean wasn't… expecting that at all. He thought he was gonna say something about his eye. "Yeah… yeah I guess so. I just haven't been to this diner in so long and I thought you guys would still have the thing I got when I was younger is all. No big deal."

"Oh. What is it?" The man said with notepad and pen in hand ready to take his order.

"It was the french toast but I don't see it on here. It's fine though I'll just have th-" 

"Nono we have the french toast still! It's just not on that menu specifically because we switch them out every so often recently. Keeps the diner 'spontaneous' is what my manager says." Sean and him laugh at that.

"Cool. I'll have the french toast then." Sean said while putting up his menu back into the rack at the end of the table.

After the man wrote down Sean's order on his notepad he ripped out the page and sent it down the bar to the cook. "So," the man started while putting his pen behind his ear and pad back in his pocket "how longs it been since you last ate here? Because I've worked here for 5 years now and I've never seen you." 

Was Sean being interrogated? No… no this was different. There was no malice behind the man's words. It's almost like… playful curiosity.

"Well" Sean laughed "fifteen years."

The man went wide eyed "Wow…. Well that's certainly a number. Jesus. So did you just move back into Seattle or something?"

Sean chuckled "yeah you could say that."

The man was really really cute the more Sean talked to him. He was about the same height as Sean. Maybe an inch shorter. He definitely wasn't white. Sean doesn't know what ethnicity he is to be honest. He looks like he could be latino as well. Brown eyes. Super fluffy and kind of curly brown hair with a nice jawline and a stubble beard that looks like he had just shaved a couple days ago. A little more muscular in the arms than Sean but not by much at all. His body was weirdly about the same as Seans, belly and all. Thicker thighs than Sean though but he wasn't complaining about that at all. And his smile was absolutely adorable as hell. A really lopsided goofy grin.

The man brought Sean his food "Thereeee ya go. Hope it still lives up to your expectations."

Just now Sean was smart enough to finally look at the mans name tag on his apron. His name is Marco. 

Marco left Sean to let him eat.

Throughout eating his food Sean would sneak glances at Marco when he wasn't looking. More on accident than on purpose. But they just kept happening. They made eye contact a few times which was awkward but all Marco did was smile back and all Sean did was quickly look away each time.

When Sean got up to walk to the register to pay for his meal Marco was talking to these two women who were also at the register to pay before he went over to his notepad and wrote something down. He ripped out the piece of paper and held it in his hands with the ladies tickets and receipts. He seemed really into the conversation with them and they were cracking jokes back and forth. 

Sean felt out of place and a little jealous because Marco was obviously flirting with the women, so he stepped back a little and pulled out his phone to lazily scroll through it while they finished their conversation. He wasn't in a rush anyway.

After the ladies had finished paying and left the diner Sean walked up the register, cash and a 5 dollar tip already in hand to pay.

"So" Marco started "What's your name?" 

"It's Sean."

"Well Sean, my names Marco. The french toast as good as it was fifteen years ago?" He smiled.

"Tasted a little different if I'm being honest but it wasn't bad. Maybe it's the same and I just over exaggerated how good they were in my head. Worth it though."

Marco smiled and gave Sean his receipt.

Sean started walking out the door but felt another sheet of paper slide out from under the receipt that he didn't know was there. It's a phone number with a smiley face at the end.

Sean turned back around "Uh hey Marco? I think you meant to give your number to those girls."

Marco is staring at him from behind the cash register "No I didn't." He smiled really wide and winked at Sean. 

"O-oh" Sean's whole face went hot and all he could do was walk out the door and to his car really fast before he combusted. Jesus he's 31 years old and still acting like a kid when someone flirts with him.

He started the car and went home. 

It was about 5:30 when he got home and all he could think about was sleeping. He sat the paper with the number on it on his end table and put his phone on top of it while plugging it in.

That felt too good to be true. He'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now he just wants to ride out the happiness. He doesn't get it often.

Sean went back to sleep with a smile on his face. He hopes he doesn't mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of waffle house but i tried to make it sound like any generic diner. Im posting this without double checking it btw because im so tired and have work tonight so im sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix em later

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope i remember to update this :/ and yes i did drop an apex legends cameo in there and YES it IS about mirage.


End file.
